The Right Man
by dL secret
Summary: Au InuKag Inuyasha, the youngest, most successful bachelor of the decade, has developed an obsession with the beautiful stranger working at the icecream parlor. Who ironically, is in turn, engaged to Sesshomaru…
1. Choc Chip ice cream

**An: **This story is for those who simply want to have a good read. I decided to write this purely out of enjoyment as it'll take on a more comedic and romantic edge. If you're looking for a deeper storyline, then 'Love thy Neighbor' is probably more your cup of tea. 'The Right Man' is kind of a side project, something refreshing to work on before I start my second main story once 'Love thy Neighbor' is complete. Well before I get overly carried away and end up telling you guys my life story, I'll leave the note here. Hope you guys enjoy the first chapter.

**The Right Man**

**Choc Chip Ice-cream**

_**888**_

It was 4.44pm. Monday.

His hair was roughly pulled into a low ponytail. Suitcase was closed. Table lamp switched off. Computer incorrectly turned off. Versace pin striped suit still in tact. One person fired and three people running out of his office crying.

It was a normal day.

He peeked through his blinds as he watched the countless people scrambling about doing God knows what while screaming urgently for things beyond him. His muscles tensed as he sucked in a breath of air, this was it. This was always the time of war, where even a step out of line could cost him everything, and a second's loss of concentration would be his downfall. He was ready, just as he had always been ready for the past two and a half weeks. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he prepared himself.

Remember: Head down. No eye contact. Don't stop. Don't smile. Don't reply. Just walk.

Today would be different. He would succeed. With as much dignity as an Executive vice-president could muster, he straightened his back and opened his office door. This was his battle field.

He took a single step out of his office, and it began…

"Mr. Takahashi, your three o'clock has been postponed to eleven Thursday morning, clients Takinji, Mushashi and Jones from Kouga's team have been transferred to our team. Further information remains-"

"-Mr. Takahashi, I have Mrs. Saki on line three, she's says it's urgent and needs to speak to you immediately-"

"-Mr. Takahashi, there's a news reporter waiting outside the building wishing to speak to you, she claims-"

"-Mr. Takahashi, Miss Kikyo's on line one, accept or decline?"

"Sir, Sesshomaru has warned that if you try to sneak out early again, um, you can say good-bye to your position as executive vice-president."

_That's right Inuyasha, just keep moving, don't look at them, don't acknowledge them. One slip up and they'll pounce on you like fresh meat amongst ravenous lions!_

He could see it, his salvation was less than three meters away from him, his salvation that came in the form of an elevator. His heart leapt in excitement, perhaps today really would be the day where he would succeed, where he wouldn't be harassed by these blood-sucking maniacs his half brother liked to call, workers.

Just a few more steps… a few more steps until freedom at last!

"Mr. Takahashi-"

"ARGH HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!" The almighty Inuyasha roared as the entire floor shook and went dead silent immediately. The typing ceased, printing paused, conversations died and even the phones stopped ringing. Everyone froze and no one dared to breath. The five of his workers that were currently following him hot his heels stared in shock horror at the scene before them.

The petite girl's mouth was slightly agape as she slowly looked up at her boss… with an empty cup of what use to be coffee, "Oh… my… gosh.. I am so sorry Mr. Takahashi!" She all but stumbled in his face, "Here let me get that off you, Gods I am so sorry!"

Immediately, one of his workers that were following him instantly screamed, "Someone pass the tissues-"

"We need a towel, come on people!"

"I'll call Pierre, I'll have him send up a new Versace white shirt, model 317, size-"

"Mr. Takahashi, I have a spare shirt in-"

He rolled his eyes in agitation. He was so damn close as he stood amongst a legion of people scampering around him whilst multiple hands started dabbing at his suit, all trying to get the smoldering hot coffee his oh-so-beloved secretary poured on him. He failed, just like he had failed everyday for the past two and a half weeks.

Grumbling in annoyance and crestfallen, he grudgingly continued the rest of his long journey towards the escalator, even with all the hands wiping towels and tissues against his chest.

Yes. Inuyasha Takahashi was no less than a God to all those who knew of him. At twenty-five years of age, he was the youngest person ever to stabilize himself in a position that was only third to the owner of this entire company. With the great animosity between him and his twenty-eight year old older half-brother, people automatically came to the conclusion that Inuyasha had worked his way up the corporate ladder and earned his position as Executive vice-president… never mind the fact that he _was after all_ the favored child of the damn owner himself.

"Okayy, am I interrupting something?" An amused deep voice interjected.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and prayed a silent prayer as he waited desperately for the lift to rid him of these imbeciles. "Actually you are Kouga, can't you see my workers are trying to _cleanse_ me?" His voice was monotonous, difficult to decipher whether he was being sarcastic or not.

"Relations at work are against regulations."

"Excellent. I'll remember that the next time I see you frenching your secretaries."

Kouga sputtered in shock as six pairs of eyes instantly turned towards him. With no nearby escape, he opted to dismiss Inuyasha's fanatical posse with a cold hard stare and a flick of his head. They hesitated for while, but seeing that their boss hardly even acknowledged them as his face was plastered with an emotionless bored look, they scampered off, a little disheartened at not gaining the God-like hanyou's attention. Although his guilty secretary remained.

"Hello Margaret." Kouga smiled suavely, walking right in front of the hanyou and kissing the shy girl on the cheek, "Must be a joy working with you." He winked.

Inuyasha refrained from rolling his eyes at Kouga's idiotic behaviour as his patience was fast running low. How long does it take for the damn lift to get to his floor?! Huffing in agitation and leaving the two to flirt, Inuyasha briskly made a beeline for the stairs. Fate must've been against him as he heard two other sets of footsteps following him.

"So Margaret dear, how long have you been working under Inuyasha?"

"Oh no," She laughed politely, "You've mistaken, I work _on_ this floor. I'm the secretary, the floor under ours-"

"-would be my floor." Kouga calmly said as his insides were screaming in hysterics. It was widely known that Margaret was the biggest air-head in the entire company and rumor had it that she was only employed as a challenge for Inuyasha's patience…. or more specifically put, for Sesshomaru's sick enjoyment.

Inuyasha's hurried footsteps echoed loudly in the empty stairway and Kouga couldn't help but smirk at the situation.

"I just love the texture of your hair Margaret, let me guess, Pantene?"

She looked confused for a brief second before answering reluctantly, "Uhh, no, I brush it everyday in the morning… sometimes before I go to sleep as well… but mainly in the morning."

Kouga smiled handsomely at her before slapping Inuyasha on the back, "Ohh Outstanding."

"Is there a reason why you're following me Kouga?"

Completely ignoring his question, the blue eyed wolf demon continued, "So tell me doll, what do you think about the increasing interest rates that's currently hurting homeowners with mortgages to pay off."

"Well," she sounded thoughtful as Inuyasha closed his eyes in dread, "I just think that, if things are meant to be, then things are meant to be, like when humans killed off dinosaurs – it was just meant to be." She smiled.

This time, Kouga did laugh, although kindly, but still he slapped Inuyasha on the back again, "You couldn't be more right Margaret."

Turning around abruptly, Inuyasha glared at Kouga for a brief second before turning kinder eyes on his naïve secretary, "Margaret, go make me some coffee and put it on my table will you?"

Not even questioning the fact that he was in all actuality leaving, she simply nodded enthusiastically and bounced up the stairs. Once she was out of sight, the hanyou immediately turned towards the hysterical wolf, "Just leave her alone." And with that he continued the rest of the way down the two other flights of stairs.

"Oh man, it's like she's fucken five!"

"You're just jealous your secretary is some old hormonal lady you can't make a move on. Why are you following me?"

"Perhaps. Still, even with someone as gorgeous as Margaret is, I'd pass up the opportunity man. She thinks potatoes is some kind of meat!"

Upon reaching the marbled floor lobby, Inuyasha stopped and turned around amongst the midst of countless other men and women in suits walking with purpose to their destination. "I am going to walk out of this lobby, make my way towards my car, enter my car and drive home… are you planning to follow me home?"

Kouga simply smirked and folded his arms across his chest as he pointed a finger at something behind Inuyasha. He cocked an eyebrow upwards but remained emotionless as he slowly turned around.

"Mr. Takahashi, Ikito Namuro from the Daily Herald News, it's an honor to finally meet you!" The lady currently holding onto his hand tighter than normal shook it enthusiastically as she smiled her most radiant smile. Dressed in a beautiful yet professional black dress with a pair of black pointy heels and hair tied loosely in a bun, she was nothing short of a model.

Inuyasha gave her a blank look, only really showing some form of interest when he gave her a vague once over glance. She smiled seductively as she held out a voice recorder.

"I understand that you're a busy man, so I'll make this as quick as possible."

Nodding as though he was really accepting the interview, he walked straight pass her, leaving her a little dumbfounded as Kouga simply smiled and waited for the reporter's next move. Shaking herself from her reverie as Inuyasha's abrupt behaviour left her a little dumbfounded, she turned around and followed the man and started her questioning.

"Firstly, congratulations for your recent promotion to Executive vice-president, it must be a milestone for someone as young as you are."

She stuck the voice recorder in Inuyasha's face, but he paid no attention as he briskly walked towards the underground car park. Kouga walked at a leisurely pace behind them and noticed at once that the beautiful woman was struggling to keep up with the hanyou's long strides.

He looked distracted, although he replied nonetheless, "Not really when your father is the owner of the company. It was easier than paying my way in." He shrugged.

The reporter looked slightly taken aback as confusion washed over her expression, "Uh exc-"

Quickly, Kouga laughed forcefully as he hurried his pace and walked next to the reporter on her other side, "Yes, for someone as young as Mr. Takahashi, it really is quite an achievement for himself, and a privilege for all of us to work with such a high achiever and modest persona, as you've just witnessed before."

"Ohh." Miss Namuro smiled in understanding as her eyes once again glazed over on Inuyasha, who paid her no attention whatsoever, as though he was some famous superstar. Kouga breathed out a sigh of relief and glared deathly at his superior. It was no wonder Sesshomaru sent him down to 'greet' the reporter. At the rate that Inuyasha was going, the company would have to file for bankruptcy in a year or less.

"A soaring career, a great sense of humor and a steady love life. How is Miss Kikyo going?"

"Kikyo?" He asked, glancing at her with a questioning frown.

Kouga smiled and as subtly as humanly possible, spoke through gritted teeth, "Your girlfriend."

"Ohh, Kik_YO_." As if saying her name in a different tone made a difference to jog his distracted mind. "Not sure. I haven't seen her in a week. We're really not that serious-"

"-Not that seriously in love _yet_!" Kouga interrupted desperately as Inuyasha merely shrugged and continued his long trek to his car, "As you know, being the Executive vice-president requires a lot from Mr. Takahashi, so at this point, he really wants to focus on his work."

She frowned questioningly, "But only about a month ago, there were photos captured of you and Miss Kikyo, how should I say this… um, quite _intimate_ as you were entering Suku hotel?"

Inuyasha thought for a while, not quite understanding what she was expecting from him. Technically she hadn't really asked a question, she had merely stated a fact, so what was he to say? "Uh, yes?" he agreed, nodding numbly.

Sputtering on his own saliva, Kouga rephrased, "Yes, he was entering Suku hotel, but what may have looked like intimacy was simply Inuyasha trying to hold Miss Kikyo up against the wall-"

"But you were obviously, quite passionately kissing Miss Kikyo." Ikito Namuro never took her eyes of Inuyasha even though it was Kouga who was answering all the questions.

"-Fixing her earring, Mr Takahashi was fixing her earring. Photos were taken at a bad angle." Kouga frowned, as though disgusted by the photography.

"I see." Although she didn't sound too convinced. "Hmm, well I think a lot of aspiring young people of our generation would love to know what kind of new responsibilities you have taken aboard with this new role."

Fast approaching his black sports car, Inuyasha unlocked it with a simple press of a button and merely answered monotonously, "Well my asshole of a half-brother thought it would be sadistically humorous if he treated me like some kind of demented child, so really, I spend my nine hour day at work _pretending_ to work, but really I'm playing solitaire by myself, either that or I'm surfing the internet for por-"

Kouga all but nearly screamed, "Well! Mr. Takahashi needs to be off now to see one of our biggest clients. It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Namuro, maybe next time our joyful experience can last longer than today's."

The reporter smiled brilliantly as she simultaneously shook Kouga's hand and watched Inuyasha enter his car. "Yes, it was truly lovely meeting you Mr. Takahashi, best of luck for everything."

Inuyasha didn't even glance at her as he waved back like a distracted child. The engine instantly roared into life, and without further ado, Inuyasha sped off, narrowly missing Kouga's feet, most likely on purpose as he caught the hanyou smirking.

It was 5.01pm.

A normal seventeen minutes in the life of Inuyasha Takahashi.

_**888**_

Her raven hair blew softly against the cold winds as it was fast growing dark. Being caught in the middle of winter, not only had business dramatically fallen, but it was getting more and more dangerous to close up when the skies were getting dark so quickly and so early. She sighed as she made her way to wipe down the tables, her mind heavy with the events of the past month. She figured with her lazy manager already retired from the day's work, she would rebel a bit and take her cap off, allowing her hair to blow freely in the air.

She glanced towards her friend standing behind the counter, thoughtfully filing her neat nails as she whistled a soft tune. Kagome smiled, thankful that she had at least Eri to keep her company on quiet nights like these. Diverting her attention back to the sticky tables, she subtly glanced at her wrist watch and realized that they would soon need to close up. Listening to the gentle tune of her friend's whistling, she began humming along to it, not realizing that a familiar black car had parked directly across the road from the Ice-cream parlor.

"Look who's back." Eri implied suggestively as she smiled cheekily.

Kagome looked up and watched as the ever serious silver-haired handsome man suavely stepped out of his car and walked leisurely across the road after having vaguely checked both ways. Kagome swallowed a lump in her throat as she felt the heat rushing towards her face.

It was undeniable that he was insanely good-looking, with his intense amber orbs and neat suits. As she continued to simultaneously wipe the table and watch him cross the road, she recalled the big deal everyone made when they first laid eyes on him. It was a comical scenario really. The girls kept fanning their faces as they all watched him from inside, squealing that perhaps it was like a fairytale, that he would pick one of them to become his beloved girlfriend.

Soon the joke died out as one by one, they gradually realized that he only starting coming by every time a particular raven-haired girl worked. At first, Kagome blushed a deep red, profusely disagreeing to their assumptions, after all, she never saw herself as anything special. But even she couldn't deny the butterflies fluttering in her stomach for the past two and half weeks that he had visited everyday at 5.15pm on the dot.

She immediately looked down the moment he caught her gaze and began scrubbing vigorously at the table. The soft 'dinging' noise from the doorbell rang as he entered casually, still keeping his gaze on her.

Upon approaching the counter, Eri welcomed him with the generic greeting before his deep voice reverberated off the walls of the small parlor.

"A choc chip cone please."

"Coming right up!" Eri replied cheerfully.

Even with his back facing her, he was extremely aware of her presence, his hanyou senses focusing on nothing but her every movement. Her scent invaded his sense of smell and he reveled in it for a brief moment before Eri interrupted him by sticking the ice-cream cone in his face.

He was reaching for his wallet in the inside of his suit, but Eri stopped him, "On the house." She winked, "Courtesy of.." Eri looked up at him with a cheeky look and pointed quietly at the girl scrubbing at the tables. He turned on reflex to look and couldn't help the growing little smirk on his face.

Still he reached for his wallet and simply replied, "Consider it a tip then." And put the five dollar note on the counter and walked out… a grown man in a Versace suit with a choc chip ice-cream cone in his left hand.

Finally Kagome let out a sigh of relief, glad she didn't make a fool of herself.

Her friend sighed loudly as she watched him walk back towards his car, but instead of getting in, he sat on the edge of the water fountain, like usual, and watched as the two girls began closing up.

"Wow he is so sexy.." Eri breathed in envy.

"Mm." Kagome hummed distractedly, walking out to stack up the chairs and bring in the tables.

He watched intently as he occasionally licked at his ice-cream. He noted how she would bite her lower lip every time she stacked the chairs and how she would blow out some air when she was done. He smiled every time his favorite part came up, and that was when she would stumble through the door with those weak arms of hers carrying three stacked up metal chairs. He never failed to wonder how it would feel like having someone as gentle as she was in his arms.

For the two and a half weeks since he had started visiting, he hardly ever heard her speak. She was always so reserved, so shy yet so beautiful with her long black wavy hair, white porcelain skin and deep bluish-black eyes. He wasn't sure what compelled him to continually return to this ice-cream parlor, but he had a good idea that this mysterious girl had something to do with it.

He smirked every time he caught her sneaking a look at him before quickly turning away with a bright crimson blush on her cheeks. He knew he had that effect on people, but this girl was the epitome of shy.

_**888**_

Kagome felt his heavy penetrating stare watching her all the way across the street and she couldn't help but continually sneak shy glances at him. At first, she really _did_ think that it was ludicrous of the girls to so much as _think_ that someone like him would be interested in someone like _her_. But when time came to defend herself and prove them wrong, they would simply roll their eyes and mumble that she never gave herself enough credit for her looks. And that would be the end of it.

She recalled clearly the first time ever seeing him. He had captured her attention instantly… along with every passing car or bystander. She couldn't help but giggle softly to herself at the memory. From the looks of it, she remembered, his car had broken down for a reason beyond her, and he had sworn so loudly and so colorfully that Kagome was sure that some of the cusses were made up on the spot by him. Nonetheless, people steered away from him as he huffed like a child and sat on the hood of his car.

For some reason, choc-chip ice-cream was never quite popular amongst the residents of Tokyo, the children found it boring and the adults found it bland, so without a doubt, it was always the most left-overed flavor. She smiled when the image of him pulling out a cigarette flashed in her mind. Not that she condoned smoking, but the reaction he unknowingly got from the girls working that day would've had him running in the opposite direction had he heard of the things they claimed they would do with a stud like him. So anyways, having after watched him go through his forth cigarette, Kagome decided that perhaps he simply needed something to calm his stressed out nerves.

And what better way to do that than with ice-cream!

She had walked behind the counter, easily scooped two large balls of choc-chip ice-cream and squashed it into a kid's cone… but then she paused. What was she going to do now? As if someone with her confidence level would have the gall to approach him… so she did the next best thing.

"Eri.." she had called hesitantly, "Um, do you think you could go give this to the man."

All the girls working had paused and gave her a questioning if not sleazy look. Immediately she jumped to defend herself, "It just doesn't' sit well with me that he's smoking so much… err… it's hurting the environment."

Even now, two and a half weeks later, Kagome still cringed at her pathetic excuse as the last of the table was wiped clean.

_**888**_

His kid's cone ice-cream had long been finished, but he opted to simply sit there and watch until his beautiful stranger was completely out of sight. He crossed his arms against his chest and watched lazily as she began packing up at the register. He smiled, that was the first place he had ever laid eyes on her.

He wasn't even sure how many cigarettes he had actually ended up smoking, but he recalled the moment when he was reaching for another one that some hyperactive girl had shoved some white blob of crap right under his nose. He had flinched back slightly before the girl just kept babbling on about God knows what. With his foul mood and his desperate need for another smoke, he let his eyes droop uninterestingly as if to imply to the girl that he didn't give a shit. But for some reason, the girl just kept going, completely unfazed.

"Yeah, so I'm sorry about the car – but here, hope this cheers you up!"

Her over-friendliness had in all seriousness scared the living shit out of him as he had numbly took the cone from her hand. "Uh, thanks?" He had replied, planning to dump the ice-cream as soon as the girl had her back turned.

"No problem! This cone is actually courtesy of that girl over there."

And that was when he had saw her, standing behind the counter watching on with eager eyes before instantly turning away from him the moment his hard stare caught her gaze.

The lights one by one switched off and without any other movement, Inuyasha decided that this girl had safely retired for home. Smiling to himself as he walked around to his car, he got in with a single reoccurring thought in his mind.

He had developed an obsession with choc-chip ice-cream in a kid's cone.

_**888**_

His heart nearly jumped out of his body when the peaceful silence in his car was interrupted by the shrill ringing of his cell phone. Retrieving the phone with his left hand and keeping his right hand casually on the steering wheel, he flipped his phone open with ease. "Takahashi." He said tiredly.

"Hello Mr. Takahashi! It's Margaret," and continued as an afterthought, "your secretary…. from work"

He took a deep breath and pinched the area between this eyes and nose, momentarily tearing the phone away from his ear. "Yes Margaret?" He tried saying without revealing any of his annoyance, although he was sure it was hardly working… though he was even _more_ sure that Margaret wouldn't notice.

"Oh nothing, there were just a few messages I forgot to pass onto you at the office."

He swerved sharply at a corner turn and refrained from barking at her, "Go onnn."

"Okay!" She chirped.

"Message received at 11.45am from Mr. Jin – We look forward to working with you, your brother seems less flexible with negotiations."

"Message received at 12.06pm from Mr. Takahashi Sesshomaru – Since my proposal of disowning you to father has, for reasons beyond me, failed, I would simply wish to remind you that you are in all actuality twenty-five, not eight, do act your age."

Inuyasha snarled, his right hand gripping tightly at the steering wheel.

"Message received at 12.11pm from Bankotsu – Hey dawg! Just kidding! Hiten's back from wherever the fuck he went and we're drinking up at Saki's tomorrow night, coz you know that place is the shit man! Damn fucken straight you heard me right, it's the flyest shit in this fucked up hole! Just kidding, I love Toyko man! We are getting so fucken smashed tomorrow night WHOOOO!"

"Message received at 12.12pm from Mr. Kouga - Hi Margaret, just popping in to say that your shirt looks h-."

"Margaret!" He interrupted, "How many more messages are left?"

"Umm." She hummed for a while before brightly answering, "eighty-seven!"

He really did groan aloud as he wiped a hand down his face, unknowingly applying more pressure on the accelerator, "Okayy." He tried patiently, "Of the eighty-seven, just give me _the most _important message."

"But sir, eighty-one of them are from clients-"

"Just one Margaret." He warned deathly.

There was a moment's of silence before a clicking of fingers was heard, "Okay, message received at 2.54pm from Mrs Takahashi – Hello dear, how's work treating you? Just wanted to tell you that your father and I want you to cancel any plans you have for tomorrow night. Sesshomaru's bringing his fiancé home for dinner. Isn't it just so exciting?!"

The car came to a screeching halt just outside his modest abode... what the wider population would call a mansion. _Fucking great. _

_**888**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha etc.**_

**Doll secret**


	2. It's a weird world after all

**The Right Man**

**It's a weird world after all**

_**888**_

"Do you mind?" He grumbled, making a point to lower his newspaper as he glared at the man sitting directly opposite from him on the table. Tuesdays sucked, it was a nothing day. It was the day after the worst day, Monday being the horrendous beginning to the five day cycle, and it was the day before Wednesday, another nothing day only there to remind him that he was only half-way there.

Looking up with a genuine confused look, his companion raised his left eyebrow, "Mind what?"

"Your breathing." The hanyou rolled his eyes, as though it was the most obvious thing, "Breath quietly, I'm trying to read the paper." He demanded broodingly, his mood foul from the knowledge that it was only eight in the morning and he was stuck in the dingy café, with a lecher no less.

"Oh." Miroku's face took on a perplexed expression, but nonetheless slurped loudly at his coffee, failing to realize the clenching of a certain half-demon's fists.

"So I was wondering-"

"No." He didn't look up from his newspaper when he blatantly refused, in his deadpanned voice, at what his financial advisor was going to say.

"But I haven't even said anything." Miroku declared indignantly, his back straightening up although he still failed to gain the attention of his hanyou friend.

"So what's stopping you?" He scratched his nose, but continued to scan his paper importantly.

Huffing at his companion's notorious childish behaviour, he attempted again, "I was wondering if-"

"No."

"Inuyasha!"

"Oh oops!" The hanyou shrugged, "That was just reflex. Continue." He waved airily for Miroku to finish his sentence.

"Wellllll," Miroku drawled out, putting his palms on top of each other on the table as he leaned in eagerly, "I've been thinking a lot lately, and after many nights of deliberation, I've come to the conclusion that you are my best candidate."

"Oh, well thank you." Inuyasha replied distractedly, even though he had no idea what the lecher was implying, but that didn't mean he cared.

"Right." Scratching the back of his head awkwardly at his friend's conclusive tone rather than an expected curious tone, he decided to just jump straight to the point, "Can you lend me $2000?" The question came out quick, hopeful and innocent.

As though he hadn't heard a word his friend had said, Inuyasha very calmly straightened his back, placed the newspaper down and patiently waited for the next waitress to come along as he sipped his black coffee. Miroku sat there, confused by his actions, but simply opted to wait for a reply. Had he known what was going on in the mind of his twisted hanyou friend, he would've possibly bolted for the door.

Suddenly he noticed Inuyasha eyeing the backside of a very curvy woman within arms length. BAIT! His mind screamed. It was a freaking bait! He just knew it, most of the time Inuyasha hardly spared a glance at anyone else but himself, standing by his motto that girls were stupid – not in the academic sense, but just stupid in general. Oh god, his hand, he felt the itching sensation as it began extending on its own accord. No! his mind screamed, but before he could register what was happening, somehow, he was left with the bill, with no Inuyasha in sight and hot coffee poured all over his head.

Some things would never change. Inuyasha will always be ever so dramatic, Miroku concluded sulkily. A 'no' would've delivered the same message, but he just had to once again go and prove who was Queen bee.

Wiping the staining coffee in vain, Miroku simply sighed and blamed it on his loud breathing. He should've known better than to disturb Inuyasha when he was reading the comic's section of the newspaper. Dammit.

_**888**_

"Mr Takahashi!" He shuddered internally at the voice. Not that it was a repugnant sounding voice or anything, but just knowing the owner of it was enough to send him crawling underneath anything big enough to fit his body. For heaven's sake it was only nine in the morning! He couldn't handle her yet.

"Margaret." He mumbled, nodding conclusively in acknowledgement, hoping that he would be spared from her clutch.

He picked up his pace as he sped towards his office, simultaneously thinking to himself how weak he was, failing to handle even a mere secretary. Had this been a physical argument and not just a figment of his thoughts, he would've retorted that arguing or chastising Margaret would've been like taking advantage of a handicapped. BIG no no – and plus, he wasn't sure Margaret would understand the words that would come out of his mouth.

He was not so lucky, and the Gods were not so kind, because just as he opened his office doors, he was met with four pairs of eyes, all staring intensely at him. His first reaction was, for reasons beyond even Margaret, was to slam the door shut, consequently shaking the entire floor. For a while, he paused and simply remained motionless, that was until his head whipped around to glare deathly at his secretary as she cowered under his gaze. Without so much as opening his mouth, it was loud and clear that an explanation was overdue.

Looking on nervously, the petite girl fidgeted nervously underneath the towering hanyou, "You have an interview now." she said lamely.

His hand continued to grip the handle to his door as he tried his hardest to contain his anger, "You think?!" He hissed sarcastically.

Failing to notice the sarcasm, Margaret took his words at face value, "No Mr Takahashi," she said in an almost chiding tone, "I _know_-"

Growling in increasing agitation, he rolled his eyes and waved his free hand in the air, brushing her off, "Why was I not informed of this?!" Once again, he spoke in a low tone, careful to keep his voice unheard by his visitors currently sitting inside his office.

"I tried to, but you only wanted to hear one message last night…" She trailed off and dared not speak another word, noticing the deadpan glare coming from her superior.

Sighing at his bad luck, he shook his head and simply ordered, "Go do… your nails or something-"

"I'll go file some of your paperwork-" She was trying to redeem herself.

"NO!" He said in a hushed, panicky voice, "No, just don't do anything… please?" He was desperate. Margaret was a fearful foe.

Without waiting for a reply from the guilt ridden girl, he turned towards his door and violently opened it.. with a smile on his face. The annoyance and fatigue was bubbling to an all time high as he tried his hardest to contain any of his true emotions from leaking out. This day was going from bad to worse. As if Tuesdays wasn't a hellhole in itself already, now he was faced with this beautiful interviewer sitting gracefully in his office as her crew of camera men stood vigilant.

Avoiding any eye contact, he broodingly walked to his leather chair, ignoring the polite greetings from the camera people, and sat down rigidly – his annoyance and discomfort reaching a new level. Gods she was beautiful, regarding him with those seductive hooded eyes as her skirt showed off her long lean legs and her blouse revealed a modest cleavage.

"Inuyasha." She nodded, her voice professional and smooth.

His voice held the same amount of professionalism as he nodded back, "Kikyo."

He knew the moment she had said his name that she was angry at him. It was almost impossible to detect underneath her impassive façade, but he knew. Oh yes also the fact that she was avoiding his gaze was another give away. Gods, for some reason he always managed to do something wrong… even _before_ he even did anything!

"With your new position comes new responsibilities and possibly even lifestyle changes, how have you faired in those aspects?" Oohh, straight down to business, definitely pissed off.

"Well.." Inuyasha drawled, looking upwards as he thought hard, "I have to wake up earlier for starters.." this response was reciprocated with a blank look from the interviewer and team, but nonetheless they remained quiet and Inuyasha seemed completely unfazed by the idiocy of his reply, "Umm, I have this new office… it's big." He continued as he clicked his tongue thoughtfully, unaware of the weird looks the crew was aiming at him, "I don't have to make my own coffee… black no sugar, if you're wondering, that's how I love my KOUGA!"

Kikyou instantly frowned, raising a delicate eyebrow up in discontent, "You love Kouga?"

"I'm sorry.. for… being.. late." Kouga wheezed out as he held onto the door handle for support, his hair ruffled, and suit slightly twisted out of place. "I was.. only just.. informed of.. this… interview."

Kikyo's face remained blank, but she silently wondered why he needed to be here. And why Inuyasha suddenly looked so much more comfortable.

Kouga had cursed rampantly in his mind the moment he was told that an interview was taking place and Inuyasha himself was handling it. He wasn't sure whether he was more terrified or sympathetic towards the interviewer for Inuyasha's retardation. And of course, him, being appointed as Inuyasha's right hand man, meant he was suppose to filter Inuyasha's activities and monitor his interviews. Basically in a more realistic term, Kouga was almost in a sadistic way, Inuyasha's nanny. Joy.

Kouga made his way and took a seat right next to Kikyo and smiled charmingly at her while his peripheral gaze caught Inuyasha subtly clicking on his 'solitaire' icon. Lazy bastard.

Completely ignoring Kouga as Kikyo diverted her attention back onto the now distracted hanyou, she continued, "According to multiple leading magazines, you have been named quote, 'most wanted man of the decade' – what are your thoughts on that?"

"Aw, decade only?" He murmured quietly, his gaze still intensely fixated on the computer screen of cards.

"Mr Takahashi is overwhelmingly flattered, but tries his hardest to steer away from those labels fearing his head might get too big." And then Kouga laughed that generic laugh commonly found at social balls and such.

"Right." Kikyo breathed, completely un-fooled. If anyone knew Inuyasha better, it would be her.

Kouga, for the first time, felt the pressure. It was his duty, but it still didn't make bullshitting in front of Inuyasha's 'personal acquaintance' any easier. He nearly sweat dropped.

"Inuyasha." She almost demanded, but like the child that he was, the hanyou merely gave a distracted 'mm' of acknowledgement. "There have also been reports that you and your brother don't get along, sparking speculation that the company will not progress under this adversarial environment."

Finally, he tore his eyes away from the screen and looked at the gorgeous woman with a small smirk, before shrugging and starting a new game, "Just because Sesshomaru's a bastard who takes sadistic pleasure in the suffering of others, being the spastic fuck that he is, doesn't mean I don't like the tosser of a _half_-brother… _**half**_… brother." He emphasized.

The room fell quiet, with even Kouga speechless as he stared open-mouthed at the reply that was just given. The only noise coming from the room now was simply the mad clicking of the mouse as Inuyasha continued his game of solitaire, oblivious to the reaction of his reply.

And then Kouga turned towards Kikyo, smiling too happily for comfort, "This might need a little editing."

_**888**_

A painful hour later, after many idiotic replies, unnecessary cussing and moronic behaviour in general, the interview at long last came to an end… for most of them anyways.

"You can head back first. I'll be back a little later." Kikyo demanded, leaving no room for argument as her crew nodded and retreated out of the office.

Kouga looked from Kikyo to Inuyasha to Kikyo and back to Inuyasha, who still looked unfazed by Kikyo's presence, as he debated whether to stay or leave. But having been put through that previous nightmarish interview just a few minute ago, Kouga decided evilly that Inuyasha could handle Kikyo alone.

"Thank you for your time, it was a real pleasure." And just like that, Kouga turned on his heel and left, just before giving the glaring hanyou the finger… all this slipping through Kikyo's awareness.

The moment the doors were closed, Kikyo steadily made her way towards the bored looking hanyou. Placing her hand gently on top of Inuyasha's hand on the mouse, she simply looked at him once she gained his attention. No doubt she was beautiful beyond comprehension, but for some reason, that overwhelming strong desire Inuyasha once possessed to have her had gradually disintegrated.

"Oh hi Kikyo, didn't see you there!" He feigned surprise as he allowed himself to momentarily drown in her eyes.

Ignoring his statement, used to his random and odd behaviour, Kikyo spoke with a more seductive voice – possibly her real voice rather than her professional interviewer voice, "I haven't heard from you for a week now."

"Sesshomaru's been on my back with work." Partly true, although he chose to ignore that inner voice asking him how he had the time to stalk his beautiful stranger who worked at that ice-cream place.

"And yet you manage to leave everyday before five." Her voice took on a sharper more cynical edge.

"Work-related." He simply mumbled.

She remained quiet, still looking down at him as he leaned against his leather chair. Subtly, before he realized what was happening, she slid into his lap, her face mere inches from his, "I know you're keeping something from me.. but I don't care.. just never lie to me." And then she crushed her lips against his.

For a while he remained immobile as she ravished his mouth, but once his brain functioned properly again, he reciprocated her passion as he pulled her body against his. He was a man after all, and no man would be foolish enough to push someone like Kikyo away… especially if she was straddling your lap and giving you the most heated performance of your life. He was drowning in her… allowing his senses to numb as she once again held that power to intoxicate him.

He could never resist Kikyo.

_**888**_

"I've been thinking a lot lately, and after many nights of deliberation, I've come to the conclusion that you are my best candidate."

"What!? I can't hear you Miroku, you're gonna havta speak up!" Bankotsu screamed above the pumping music as he skulled another beer.

"I said!" Miroku yelled into his ear as he nodded, indicating that Bank had heard him so far, "That you're my best candidate!"

Bankotsu paused momentarily and regarded the smiling Miroku cautiously, who just so happen to also lean in very close to him as he screamed. Oh lord.

"Man Miroku, you're a great pal but that's it buddy… sorry dude, but I don't swing that way." And then he patted Miroku on the back as a form of comfort. The man simply looked on in confusion, as he wondered why Bankotsu was suddenly stroking his back. Oh lord.

"Oh Bank, I'm flattered but I'm not into that kinda stuff." Miroku declared, thinking that Bankotsu was coming onto HIM.

Smiling in understanding, Bankotsu thought Miroku was simply catching onto his act, "That's alright buddy… there are plenty of fishies just like you in the sea. Don't worry, I won't look at you any differently."

"Yeah man, me too!" Miroku chirped happily as they both simultaneously thought to themselves…

_'So he __**is **__gay after all… knew it!'_

"Ohhhhh look who it is, it's the man of the hour!" Hiten hollered loudly, completely intoxicated by his alcohol consumption.

Inuyasha ignored everyone as he grumpily made his way to their private lounge and sat down without so much as acknowledging anyone. Hiten was pretty off his face, so he was simply stumbling here and there, Bankotsu still fell guilty for blowing his newly discovered gay friend off (no pun intended) so he was trying to assure Miroku that he didn't have anything against him, and Miroku well… he was simply trying to get Bankotsu to shut the hell up, he needed money and it didn't help that he couldn't ask anyone else because Bank kept pulling him back to apologize. Sheesh!

Grabbing the first available beer in sight, Inuyasha immediately skulled the whole thing, before taking a shot of tequila. His annoyance becoming overwhelmingly clear – and this did not escape Miroku's awareness seeing he once again had his eyes set on Inuyasha's $2000.

"Hey, I thought you couldn't make it tonight? Don't you have some dinner thing?"

"I can be here if I want!" He retorted immaturely.

The day had been okay, up until he arrived at the ice-cream parlor. He didn't know why it upset him so much. Even though it was nothing official… in fact it was a tad weird… it was kinda their little thing… their little meeting that was kept secret to everyone else even without them knowing it. But tonight, she wasn't there. Fucking dammit, she wasn't there!!

He downed another shot, remembering how that girl she always worked with had told him she had taken today off because she had something important to go to. What could be more important than _their_ little meetings?!!

He refused to even think that it may be with the opposite sex. Never!

Miroku continued, even though past experiences have taught him otherwise, "Aren't you meeting Sesshomaru's fiancée tonight?"

Slamming his glass down, resulting in nothing seeing as though the music was loud enough to pop ear drums, Inuyasha growled loudly, "Well I'm gonna make my fucken grand entrance… I'll show the bastard who's boss!"

Righteo! Miroku thought. Personally he would steer five miles away from Sesshomaru's bad side, but if Inuyasha had a death wish, then by all means provoke the dog demon.

"Okay cool! So about the two grand-" Before he knew it, beer was for some reason trickling down his face from his now wet hair. Rolling his eyes, he told himself he should've known better.

_Such a Drama Queen_, Miroku thought to himself as he looked at Inuyasha, arms crossed tightly over his chest, his face angry and pouting and his cheeks slightly flushed from his sulking. _What a kid_, and then he mopped his hair with napkins.

_**888**_

The awkward silence hung around like a second skin as Kagome fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat as the meals were one by one brought out by their multiple maids. She stole a quick glance at her future husband, who looked as bored as usual, before her vision flickered towards the warm and smiling Inutaisho and Izayoi.

"Look at you girl," Inutaisho's deep voice boomed cheerily over the dinner table, "You're skin and bones! Eat up!" He laughed.

His wife gave him a nudge, and in a much gentler voice said, "You'll have to excuse my husband and Inuyasha. I don't know where Sesshomaru's younger brother is, but I'm sure he's just a little held up at work."

"I sincerely doubt that – he's no more competent than his secretary." And unseen to the normal human eye, Sesshomaru snickered.

Laughing politely and awkwardly, Kagome shook her head, "It's okay." She wanted to beat herself over the head. Talk about socially challenged.

"Well then, what are you waiting for, eat eat!"

The food looked great and everyone seemed nice enough, yet Kagome could not brush off the growing dread inside of her. What had she gotten herself into – or more like, what had her gramps gotten her into? Subtly looking at her fiancé, whom she was engaged to before she even met him, she started to doubt her acceptance of his business related proposal. No love would come from this, she knew that much – in fact, Sesshomaru had made that clear before she had accepted.

Beggars can't be choosers. That was what she constantly reminded herself everyday. In fact, she should be screaming in joy for this blessed arrangement. Who would be as lucky as she was to marry into such a prominent family with the elder handsome son. All her family's debts, financial torment and work related stress after the passing of her father would all be solved. So she was sacrificing a few things, namely her freedom, her choice in marriage, her dream to fall in love with that special someone, her old lifestyle, her dream to become a writer… no biggie.

Her family desperately needed money, Sesshomaru needed a wife – two birds with one stone. The money was practically handed to them on silver platter with a wedding dress and a ring that would forever bind her to a seemingly cold stranger… what more could she ask for?

She sighed as her fork dug into her food, trying to juggle eating and answering the countless questions from her future in-laws. At least the mashed potatoes were good.

"So, how old are you Kagome?" Inutaisho spoke in his usual powerful, albeit kind, voice.

Kagome was a little surprised that he didn't know, but then again, Sesshomaru didn't seem like much of a conversationalist, so perhaps they only knew the basic of the _very_ basics… like, they were getting married.

"Um, 19 sir." Gees, did she have to say the 'um' as if it was a tough question. She really wanted to hit herself now.

Izayoi merely smiled although it was obvious that she was shocked, "19." She clarified, "Sesshomaru's 28, if that bothers you, you can tell us and we'll have something else arranged." Always the considerate one.

Kagome knew of the age gap and so she shook her head and informed them that she 'did not mind.'

The night continued with small talk, with Inutaisho laughing loudly, Izayoi always apologizing on his behalf, Sesshomaru contributing to the conversation here and there with a 'mm' and no younger brother in sight. She had survived it.

_**888**_

It was well and truly a miracle that Inuyasha had driven home in the state that he was in… completely smashed. Just another confirmation of his friends' lack of reliability – possibly because they were also too drunk to recognize even their own mothers.

"It's a small world after all… it's a small world after all.." Inuyasha slurred the tune as he stumbled out of his car, using the car as leverage as he pulled himself off of all fours.

"Woah!" He garbled, stumbling towards the entrance doors, "Where did all the grass come from?"

"..so greeeeen."

After having only managed five steps he almost tripped over his own foot. "Woah woah woah… careful there.. bad inu!" Luckily for Inuyasha, no one was around to hear the grown man giggle.

After having fallen twice on all fours, stumbled towards the wrong direction three times and cussed one too many times, Inuyasha just barely managed to get to his front door. Now the problem of getting the damn thing to move out of the way for him.

"Well it was lovely having you over dear.." he heard a familiar voice say through the door.

"Thanks for having me."

Ooh, would you look at that.. the door just moved out of his way.

Sadly, since Inuyasha had leaned all his weight on the door, the moment it opened, he had collapsed onto the first person standing there.

Kagome.

_**888**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… but Margaret is mine… the character… not the name… character… not name. **_

_An can be found in my profile page._

**Doll Secret**


End file.
